Os mais notáveis anúncios d'O Profeta Diário
by Arctique
Summary: Por mais surpreendente que pareça, classificados também contam muitas estórias...


**Aviso/Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, seus personagens e produtos pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos; apenas lúdicos.  
**Sumário:** Por mais surpreendente que pareça, classificados também contam muitas estórias...  
**Beta:** Mireille Malfoy, minha lerdinha mais competente do mundo!  
**Rating:** K  
**Gênero: **Humor  
**Spoilers:** HPB

* * *

**Os mais notáveis anúncios dos classificados d'O Profeta Diário**

_Criaturas Mágicas_

**Junho de 1994**

Vendo criaturas das trevas de cativeiro em ótimo estado, que incluem: três barretes vermelhos, nove grindylows, quatro explosivins, sete hinkypunks, dois kappas e um bicho-papão já ridicularizado. Motivo da venda: abandono do posto de professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas. Contatar Remus John Lupin, no Caldeirão Furado. ATENÇÃO: todas as criaturas mencionadas são adestradas, mas não me responsabilizo por futuros e eventuais ataques.

**Julho de 1996**

Dôo dócil e simpático hipogrifo sem registro encontrado _acidentalmente_ nas proximidades de Grimmauld Place, com 2,7m de comprimento, 612kg, olhos pretos e penugem branca e preta. Os interessados neste adorável e carinhoso bichinho devem procurar Rubeus Hagrid na cabana do guarda-caças - Hogwarts.

**Dezembro de 1994**

Precisa-se de (gorda) ajuda financeira para a ONG F.A.L.E. (Fundo de Amparo à Libertação dos Elfos). Estamos à beira da falência em nosso primeiro mês de atividade porque, francamente, a comunidade bruxa, viciada nesse antigo sistema escravista, não enxerga a crueldade a que os elfos domésticos são submetidos através de uma vida inteira de servidão, sem nem direito a trajes decentes e alimentação saudável. É necessária uma revolução cultural para mudar essa terrível realidade, e ela pode começar por você! Francamente, doe alguma coisa, _qualquer_ coisa, para o F.A.L.E. e acabe com essa barbaridade medieval presente ainda nos dias de hoje! Aceitamos até mesmo seu elfo doméstico como doa**(corte por ultrapassar o limite de caracteres/anúncio)**

**Julho de 1994**

Procura-se Perebas/Rabicho, um rato de estimação cinzento, meio careca, gordo e sem o dedo mínimo. Trazê-lo vivo ou morto – de preferência, morto. Para qualquer informação a respeito do maldito, estou oferecendo uma modesta recompensa de 5 sicles. Tratar com Ronald Weasley ou Harry Potter n'A Toca.

**Abril de 1958**

Hogwarts procura alguns de seus testrálios desaparecidos. Contatar Albus Dumbledore em seu escritório em Hogwarts.

**Maio de 1989**

Compro cérbero de guarda adulto, adestrado e, de preferência, fofo. Contatar Rubeus Hagrid.

**Fevereiro de 1956**

Doa-se um filhote de lula gigante. Contatar Hogwarts.

(_Curiosidade: Rubeus Hagrid já postou e negociou com outros leitores nessa seção mais de 200 vezes)_

_Empregos_

**Junho de 1991**

PROFESSOR - Hogwarts contrata professor para a disciplina de defesa contra as artes das trevas graduado e especializado, com experiência mínima de dois anos na área. NOTA: _Você não_, Snape.

**Junho de 1994**

_EXTRA! Para recém formados:_ o Sr. Bartemius Crouch abre uma vaga de ajudante pessoal júnior para seu cargo no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia. Não é requisitada experiência no setor político, apenas currículo escolar bom (pontos extras para ex-monitores e ex-monitores-chefes) e subserviência. Contatá-lo em seu escritório no Ministério da Magia; não temos bancos de espera, em caso de filas.

**Outubro de 1966**

Procura-se, para trabalhos artísticos particulares, tatuador profissional bruxo (puro-sangue que saiba desenhar com habilidade cobras e caveiras. Tratar com homem sibilante e mascarado no Cabeça de Javali. Favor trazer portfólio para análise.

**Junho de 1998**

CURANDEIROS(AS) E ENFERMEIROS(AS) - Necessita-se urgentemente de equipe temporária especializada em danos causados por feitiços. Apresentar-se à diretoria do Hospital St. Mungus. Motivo da contratação: superlotação do hospital.

**Agosto de 1998**

Precisa-se de psicanalista experiente, com especialidade em traumas psicológicos resultantes de mortes de amigos e entes queridos. Contatar Harry Potter em Grimmauld Place, 12.

**Outubro de 1981**

Procuro babá, entre 20 e 40 anos, não-fumante, solteira, bem-disposta, jovial e divertida, que esteja disponível para morar no local de serviço e que realmente goste de crianças - especialmente quando reunidas em grande número. Tenho seis adoráveis filhos e uma linda filha recém-nascida, e estou precisando desesperadamente de ajuda! Candidatas, enviem corujas para Molly Weasley, n'A Toca. AVISO: Salário humilde, mas diversão garantida.

**Março de 1990**

CONDUTOR - Preferencialmente jovem, simpático e imune a vertigem e grandes velocidades. Estender a mão da varinha e conversar com Ernie Prang, no Nôitibus Andante.

**Agosto de 1974**

DESIGNER DE MODA - Contrata-se profissional de muito bom gosto para criar uniformes de trabalho sóbrios e elegantes, destinados a cavalheiros de função discreta. É necessário que, além de roupas, saiba criar máscaras também. Pagamento generoso. Tratar com Lucius Malfoy.

_(Curiosidade: O primeiro anúncio ainda foi repostado mais quatro vezes)_

_Compras/Vendas/Trocas/Doações - Geral_

**Setembro de 1975**

POÇÃO DO AMOR - Compro poção do amor para atrair fêmeas. Interessados, favor mandarem corujas para James Potter, no dormitório dos monitores da Grifinória - Hogwarts.

**Janeiro de 1990**

OBJETOS TROUXAS - Colecionador de artefatos não-mágicos procura utensílios baratos. Interesse especial em meios de transporte trouxas. Tefelonar para nº 9999-TOCA.

**Janeiro de 1977**

INSTRUMENTOS DE TORTURA - _Apreciadores_ dessas delícias - contemporâneas e medievais - procuram fornecedor discreto. Tratar com os Lestrange, você sabe onde.

**Fevereiro de 1970**

ESPELHOS COMUNICADORES - Compro um par deles, seminovos e sem arranhões e problemas de interferência. Remeter a Sirius Black, Grimmauld Place 12.

**Outubro de 1975**

LULA GIGANTE - Troco colega de classe desagradável por uma lula gigante. Contatar Lily Evans, na torre da Grifinória - Hogwarts.

**Março de 1997**

RETRATO ANTIGO - Vendo/Troco por qualquer coisa um quadro de uma senhora idosa, muito dócil e educada. Quem se agradar, favor vir até Grimmauld Place, 12 para buscá-lo pessoalmente. Aliás, quem conseguir tirá-lo da parede, leva inteiramente de graça porta-retratos com fotos de moça jovem e a senhora do quadro.

**Junho de 1991**

LIVROS DIDÁTICOS DE BRUXARIA - Compro usados, para meu filho caçula; 50 ou menos do preço original. Contatar Molly Weasley.

**Junho de 1997**

HORCRUXES - Compro todas elas, ou informações sobre sua localização. Contatar Harry Potter. (Não custa tentar, né?)

_(Curiosidade: Mundungus Fletcher já realizou alguns contrabandos através dessa seção)_

_Negócios_

**Abril de 1990**

O magnânimo GILDEROY LOCKHART anuncia o lançamento de seu mais novo e interessantíssimo livro - Dança com Lobisomens -, no próximo dia 20, em frente à loja Floreios e Borrões. Haverá sessão de autógrafos e homenagem ao escritor.

**Agosto de 1998**

Os geniais gêmeos Weasley gostariam de convidar toda a população encrenqueira de Londres bruxa para a LIQUIDAÇÃO DE QUEIMA DE ESTOQUE da loja de logros GEMIALIDADES WEASLEY, nº 90 do Beco Diagonal, com DESCONTOS de até 60 em artigos como: varinhas de brinquedo, kits mata-aula, vomitilhas, canetas de tinta invisível, telescópios socadores e caramelos incha-línguas. E ATENÇÃO: Compre já seu PÂNTANO PORTÁTIL por apenas 1 GALEÃO! Não percam! PS: Hahaha, enganamos vocês!

**Agosto de 1978**

Problemas com relacionamentos? Falta de dinheiro? Depressão? Azar no amor? Insegurança em relação a seu futuro? MADAME TRELAWNEY, bruxa graduada em adivinhação, resolve suas dificuldades em apenas doze eficientes sessões de 20min. Especialidade em PROFECIAS e leituras de tragédias do futuro. Agendar consulta por correio.

**Julho de 1962**

A escolinha primária para jovens bruxos LOBO MAU convida pais e filhos (principalmente estes últimos) a conhecer nossas instalações, na Floresta do Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, 01. MATRÍCULAS ABERTAS! 50 de DESCONTO para os 30 primeiros alunos inscritos na turma especial, período integral, com o diretor F. Greyback em pessoa.

_(Curiosidade: O último anúncio foi tirado da seção após protestos de pais enfurecidos de um certo aluno, cerca de um semestre depois.)_

_Relacionamentos_

**Setembro de 1996**

Metamorfomaga, 21 anos, de aparência inconstante procura homem mais velho, peludo e selvagem, mas, ainda assim, gentil e bondoso. Não me importo com falta de dinheiro. Interessados, comuniquem-se com N.T. através deste mesmo jornal.

**Julho de 1996**

Mãe desesperada (e muito bonita - loura de olhos azuis, alta, seios fartos) gostaria de conhecer bruxo poderoso a fim de selar Voto Perpétuo para proteger filho em apuros. Favor enviar coruja para a redação d'O Profeta, requisitando meu endereço.

**Setembro de 1992**

Jovem bonito, cerca de 16anos, simpático, articulado e ligeiramente cruel quer se corresponder com bela estudante de Hogwarts, de preferência ruiva. Garanto que vou virar sua vida de pernas pro ar. Caso esteja interessada, converse com Lucius Malfoy sobre um diário de capa preta.

Bruxo ambicioso, rico e empreendedor adoraria conhecer outros bruxos com o mesmo _status_ e espírito, dispostos a debater sobre educação e, possivelmente, formar uma sociedade para investir na fundação da primeira escola de Magia e Bruxaria da Grã-Bretanha. Lucros garantidos! Procurar Salazar Slytherin em seu castelo.

_(Curiosidade: O anúncio da _mãe loura e de seios fartos_ foi retirado quase que imediatamente à sua publicação, por ordem dessa mesma, satisfeita com seus resultados)_

_

* * *

_

**N.A: **Enredo baseado numa crônica de Luís Fernando Veríssimo e nos anúncios impagáveis de um jornal local. Recomendo a leitura de "O Classificado Através da História"; fala sério, o Veríssimo é o cara!

Gostaram? Espero que sim! Eu gostei de escrever. Perdoem qualquer incoerência nas datas, sou péssima com números.  
E não esqueçam das reviews, gente! Façam essa pobre ficwriter feliz e ganhem um beijo na ponta do nariz!

_Agradecimentos especiais à Mireille Malfoy, que betou isso minuciosamente e, por conseqüência, demorou um pouco. Hugs, Mi! \o/_


End file.
